


Slip of The Tongue

by Narrylover93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Dirty Talk, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narrylover93/pseuds/Narrylover93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall gets furious when an interviewer keeps flirting with Harry because afterall, him and Harry had been dating for so long. So what happens when the woman gives Harry her number on National TV?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip of The Tongue

This bitch is starting to get on my nerves. My leg keeps bouncing and my eyebrows are furrowed. I glare at this woman. How dare she? Who the fuck does she think she is? Of course I really couldn’t blame her because after all, she thought that Harry was single but in all reality he was MINE!

Who am I talking about you may ask? It is simple actually, the interviewer! She has been flirting with Harry non-stop through this whole interview. She has been bashing her eyelashes, playfully tapping Harry all the time; she has winked at him and felt his strong and muscular biceps. It was getting to be too much and I swear if she says one more thing I will literally blow up!

The next thing that I know, I see her writing down something on a piece of paper and then she gives it to Harry.

“Call me sometime,” she says and winks at him.

That’s it!

I stand up abruptly with so much force that the chair falls back.

“You can’t give your fucking number to my boyfriend lady!” I scream at her and then I realize what I just said and cover my mouth.

All the boys look at me and I look at Harry and I see him smirk? Why the hell is he laughing?

The woman is absolutely stunned and is at a loss for words. It seems like she doesn’t believe me, so I decide to prove it to her.

I walk over to Harry and pull him up for a deep and passionate kiss. Our lips mold together and our tongues are in each other’s mouths. I sort of moan out loud from the kiss and I can feel my cock straining in my pants.

I pull away from Harry and smirk at the lady.

“Keep your fucking hands off my BOYFRIEND!” I say as I wrap my arms around Harry’s waist.

“I think this interview is over,” Harry says as he and I walk off the set.

*-*

“I can’t believe that you did that,” Harry says with a laugh.

We are back in our hotel room sitting on the bed watching tv. I am cuddled up into Harry’s chest and he is stroking my hair fondly.

“She just got me so mad that it just came out of my mouth, you aren’t mad at me are you?” I ask him.

He just looks at me and smiles. He pulls me up for a sweet kiss.

“I could never been made at you Ni,” he says.

I blush then and then an idea comes to my mind. I display a smirk and Harry looks at me with confusion.

“Well I am glad that you aren’t mad at me, but I am going to have to punish you for not saying anything to the woman when she was flirting with you,” I say with a smirk.

Before Harry can do anything, I quickly handcuff his hands to the bedpost and put the key around my neck.

“You’ve been a very bad boy Mr. Styles and I am afraid that I’m going to have to punish you,” I say with a giggle.

I straddle Harry and pepper his face with millions of tiny kisses. I make my way to his neck and start to nibble on the exposed skin. I suck some of it into my mouth and use my tongue to lather it up with saliva. There is going to be a bruise tomorrow but who cares, everybody knows that we are together so we don’t have to hide anything.

I can feel Harry getting hard underneath me so I grind down on his throbbing cock which causes him to let out a moan.

“Jesus Christ Niall,” he says almost breathless.

I smirk at him and grind down onto him some more and can feel his pre cum that is leaking through his jeans.

I rip off his shirt and kiss my way down his chest. I lick around all of his tattoos and even nibble on his nipples a little bit. The come to attention and Harry continues to moan out my name.

“Oh god Niall!”

I pull down his pants and throw them across the room. I palm him through his boxers, teasing him because I know how bad he wants my hot wet mouth over his cock. I suck on him through his briefs, tasting the salty treasure that he is leaving for me. I make my way down his legs, groping and fondling him with my hands and placing kisses on his inner thighs. He bucks up his hips wanting my mouth and I just push him back down.

“No, no, no, being like that won’t get this hot wet mouth over your leaking cock now will it?” I talk dirty to him.

He just moans from my dirty talk and I pull down his boxers so he throbbing erection can be free.

I hover over his massive member, my hot breath fanning over the tip. I stick my tongue out and lap up his pre cum. It tastes fucking amazing and I want more.

I lower myself over his cock and take him in. I hallow out my cheeks and move my way down his long shaft, wrapping my tongue around it which causes him to elicit a lout moan.

“HOLY FUCK!”

I start a steady sucking motion and can feel his tip hit the back of my throat repeatedly. I want to taste his salty load and I want to taste it now.

I pull off and start to stroke him, faster and faster. His dick is slick from my saliva and he you can hear the sound it makes from my fast pumping motions.

When he moans out that he is close, I quickly take him back into my mouth and suck on the tip, eager to obtain my prize.

He screams out in pleasure as his orgasm hits him and I can taste his salty load flowing down my throat. My prize from my excellent blow job.

I hum as I suck down his boy cream and then pull off as I lick my lips.

My cock has been straining in my pants and I pull off my clothes so that it can be free.

I stand at Harry’s face and my dick touches his gorgeous and full pink lips.

“Suck it!” I command.

He opens his mouth and takes me in. I begin to face fuck him then, slamming my cock deep in his mouth. He uses his tongue for extra pleasure and my hands are now interlaced in his thick curly brown locks.

“God fuck, that feels so good,” I moan out.

Harry just hums on my dick and I can feel my orgasm approaching.

I quickly pull out of his mouth and there is a loud ‘pop’ as I pull off his mouth.

I make my way down and line up my cock with his eager hole. I push myself all the way in and Harry screams out in pleasure.

“Oh jesus fucking Christ!”

I start to slam into him, our skin slapping against each other is echoing throughout the room. Sweat is coated all over my body and I am talking dirty to Harry at this point.

“Yeah you like this big cock in your ass don’t you?"

Harry just nods his head and continues to beg me to pound him harder.

“God you are such a little slut, begging for my cock! Are you a slut, you little fucker? Tell me you’re a slut!” I command him.

“I’m a slut! I’m a slut!” he screams out.

I can feel my orgasm approaching but by this point, Harry has already came all over us. With a few more quick thrusts, I release my load deep inside him.

“Oh fuck Harreh!” I say as I cum inside him.

I ride out my orgasm and then collapse on top of him. I free him from his handcuffs and he pulls me into his chest.

“That was so fucking hot,” he tells me as he catches his breath.

I just smile and cuddle into him some more.

“I never knew how dirty I could be,” I say with a giggle.

He just laughs and strokes my hair again.

I can feel sleep trying to overcome me and I let out a yawn.

“I love you Niall,” Harry says to me.

I smile and stroke his cheek.

“I love you too Hazza with all my heart,” I reply and then fall into a blissful sleep with the man of my dreams holding me close.


End file.
